Cynder's Story 2: A Second Chance
by Namigi
Summary: Almost a whole year has past since Namigi and Malefor fought. Namigi's sacrifice brought peace, but it also brought about pain. To this day Cynder still mourns her loss, her hatch-lings begin to learn of her sadness. But Avalar will have one last fight
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Anniversary

**A/N: Hi guys. Even though this is just a trial run to see if this story will get the same support the other story (Cynder's Story: A new beginning.) received. It you like this chapter (The actual first chapter of the story I may put up) I will continue the story for you all. Please give me feedback, and please tell me if you like it, or if you see some areas in the chapter that could use improvement. (If so PM me. Don't put the areas of where I need to improve, in a review because I'll ignore it, and you won't read what you want to find out.) Enjoy.**

What has happened over the months:

Almost a year has passed since Namigi's sacrifice to save Avalar, and Cynder has not gotten over his death. Shortly after his death, Cynder laid her two eggs and after two months they hatched. However Cynder didn't show any emotion when she saw her hatchlings; she named both the hatchlings on the spot as if she thought of them a long time ago.

Cynder named her daughter Emma. Emma was a black dragon and had a light pink chest and wing membranes. Her eye colour was pink and she was really beautiful for a hatchling.

Cynder's son on the other hand, hatched a little later then Emma did, meaning Emma was the older one. When the egg hatched Cynder almost burst into tears of sorrow at the sight of her son. Her son looked exactly like his father, he was a black dragon and had a red chest, red wing membranes and his eye colour was as red as his father's. Cynder named her son Marcus in honour of Namigi's father.

Cynder never smiled and barely looked at her son because of his resemblance to his father. Marcus knew why his mother barely looked at him, even though Emma didn't. As soon as the two hatched, Cyril came in and told Cynder they were going to be treated as Nobles since that is what they were. Cynder would have objected to Cyril, but he told her it was Namigi's wish, so she allowed it. Namigi had left everything he had to Cynder: his heritage, the home and even his power as a noble: In his will. Apparently Namigi wrote his will two days before Malefor returned and Cynder knew why: Namigi must have foreseen his return.

Although Cynder never looked at her son, she spoke to him, but whenever she did, she looked in a different direction. Cyril had explained to Marcus why his mother never made eye contact with him and Marcus accepted the fact. When Emma asked her mother why she hated Marcus, Marcus hit his sister on the head and dragged her away from Cynder fast. Emma never asked her mother the question again.

Flame taught Marcus how to fight exactly how his father had taught him to and Marcus was a great fighter. Cyril taught Emma and Marcus about being a noble and taught them both about magic. Cyril was surprised when Marcus used shadow as his element and Emma used life as hers. Marcus's skills was extraordinary, he managed to master shadow flame and being able to hide in the shadows within a day. Emma was very talented at her life ability and was able to heal small cuts and medium sized wounds as if they were never there to begin with.

In the morning both hatchlings would wake up, have breakfast and leave to go to the guardian villa really early in the morning to wake up Cyril. Cyril always welcomed the hatchlings and he enjoyed their company. Cyril tried his best to avoid any question that concerned their father, as if it were the plague. Whenever he felt their father was going to be a question they were going to ask, he instantly changed the subject or he would pretend to fall asleep.

Ember always arrived to their class, it was always to pick them up and take them to her house, and since Cynder was a guardian she never arrived home until 8:30 at night. Meanwhile Ember and the hatchlings would either go out and have a little fun, Ember might take them to her work so Emma could see what she could do if she chose to be a nurse or doctor, or Ember would take them shopping. Whenever it reached 8:00pm, Ember would take Marcus and Emma home, so they were there before Cynder was.

Cynder never admitted nor did she show how much pain she was in due to Namigi's death, so many times had she thought of bring her tail blade to her own throat and slicing it to take her life, but every time she thought of it: Namigi's voice always appeared, repeating the last words he ever said to her: **"Cynder...I'm sorry. But I won't be returning to you. This is the only way I can protect you all. Raise both of the hatchlings, don't take your life because of me. Live your life and grow more beautiful with each day. Remember Cynder... I will always love you."** Cynder could always hear the roar of pain and fury from that day he destroyed both Malefor and himself, and it always made her cry. One day Marcus walked in on his mother crying and walked over to her and looked her in the eyes, Marcus felt really guilty after that when Cynder spoke his father's name for the first time since his death. Cynder hid her face after that and cried even harder than before Marcus walked in.

Marcus didn't know much about his father. One day Marcus had a day off from his lessons due to the fact, both Flame and Cyril had some important business to attend to, so Marcus took the opportunity to enter the local library, Ember took him of course. Marcus never read the hatchling's books, instead he read at an adult dragon level, while Emma read the hatchling ones. Marcus found only one book that caught his attention: Darkness Dragon histories, By Namigi Kiran the 25th Darkness Dragon. When Marcus grabbed the book, Ember tried to convince him to not read the book, or hire it. But Marcus told her. "I'm sorry Aunty Ember, but I really want to know as much as possible about my father." Marcus said. Ember didn't try to convince him after that and respected his wish.

The anniversary of Namigi

Cynder awoke to find her hatchlings were asleep under her left wing and kissed Emma's head, she looked and saw Marcus's head and closed her eyes to kiss his, before she got up slowly and walked in the kitchen and started to prepare their breakfast like she did every morning. "It's been a year now...and I still can't let him go." Cynder said as she reached into a draw and removed some fresh meat. Cynder wasn't going to work today and the other guardians told her she could always have this day off, on account of it was the anniversary of Namigi's death. Cynder planned to do one thing today: she would re-visit Namigi's grave. But the very thought of visiting his grave made her.

Cynder rested her head to table after she placed the two bowels on it, she didn't realize Marcus was awake and standing in the door way. The small hatchling looked at his mother and when he moved forwards to sit at the table, Cynder looked and saw him. "Good morning mother." Marcus said as he sat down on a stool and looked up at his mother.

Cynder looked away from Marcus. "Good morning Marcus. You and Emma will not be going to Cyril today." Cynder said.

"Why not?" Marcus asked in his high pitched hatchling voice.

"Your aunty and uncle will be taking care of you today, and later in the day... they'll take you to your father's grave."Cynder answered. Marcus didn't speak another word knowing that his mother meant what she said; she would never joke about his father. Marcus looked away from Cynder and dug into his breakfast. As he ate Emma jumped up on her stool and looked at her mother.

"Mommy... can I ask you something?" Emma asked in her little high pitched voice.

Cynder looked at her daughter. "Yes darling." Cynder said.

"W...What was father..." Emma didn't finish her sentence as Marcus stopped eating and grabbed her snout, shutting it tightly.

"Don't Em." Marcus said using her nickname that he had given her.

"It's ok Marcus. What was your question dear?" Cynder said.

"I was wondering if you could tell us what father was like?" Emma asked in a very polite way. Cynder showed the same sorrowful face she always had whenever Namigi was brought up.

"See Em...Mother is sad now." Marcus said.

"Ah...Mother I'm sorry. Please don't cry again." Emma said, panicking that her mother was about to cry.

"No...It's quite alright... I suppose I should tell you both, since it is his anniversary." Cynder said. "Well off the top of my head. Your father was one of the most cunning and daring dragons I had ever met. He was strong, fearless and very handsome. He always protected me and loved playing with the hatchlings that walked up to him to say hello. He was a great fighter and a wonderful..." Cynder stopped when she realized what she was about to say.

"A wonderful what?" Emma asked. Marcus's curiosity spiked as well, and he wanted to know what his mother was going to say.

"D...Don't worry. Maybe you'd like to hear how we met?" Cynder asked trying to change the subject fast. The two hatchlings nodded and were happy that their mother was now in a calm mood. "Well the first time I met your father, was in a cave I walked into to rest for the night, I thought the cave was deserted at first but when I lit a fire I saw him. I looked at him and noticed he was covered in blood." Cynder explained.

"I don't think I want to know that mommy." Emma said as she pictured an older version of Marcus covered in blood. Emma always pictured an older version of Marcus, when she thought about her father, since Marcus looked exactly like their father.

"Sorry dear. After I healed his wounds and woke up the next day, I found he had disappeared and I followed a trail that was left in his place to a nearby lake. When I walked up to the lake I saw the water had begun to spiral and I hid in some bushes that were behind me at the time. I watched as a black and red dragon shot right out of the water and flew into the sky. I was amazed at the sight of him, and when he found me hiding he asked me to step out, so I did and he thanked me for healing his injures. He was really formal when he thanked me; he even bowed to me while doing so. I looked into his eyes and instantly fell in love. He stayed with me for awhile and soon I fell pregnant with you two." Cynder explained leaving out all the personal details.

"How?" Emma asked.

Cynder blushed as she remembered that night in the cave. "Ah... I think I'll tell you when you're old enough to know. Sorry dear." Cynder said. Emma looked at her mother and nodded before digging into her breakfast. Marcus was happy to see that his mother had a different expression then her sad one she always had, it brought a warm feeling to his heart.

After the hatchlings and Cynder ate their breakfast, a knock on the door was heard and Cynder answered it. When the door opened, both Flame and Ember stood before Cynder. "Hello Cynder." Ember said as she hugged her best friend.

"Hello Ember, hello Flame." Cynder said.

"Hi Cynder, I hope you're feeling ok." Flame said. Cynder just nodded.

"Uncle Flame, Aunty Ember!" Emma yelled as she ran up the two dragons. Ember lent her head down and hugged her little 'niece' with her pink wigs, before Marcus appeared.

"Hello Marcus." Flame said to the young hatchling.

"Hello Uncle Flame and Aunty Ember." Marcus said calmly, trying to keep cool. Marcus always tried to act older than his age, he always acted like the cool and extremely calm guys you find, almost depressing. Kinda like Cloud from FF7. Marcus always thought of showing his feelings to be a sign of weakness, he also read that his father was kind of the same in his days, after the death of his parents.

"I suppose we should let you go then Cynder." Ember said to Cynder. Cynder nodded as she was 'eager' to get to Namigi's grave. Cynder spread her wings and took to the sky in a hurry, Marcus and Emma watched with Flame and Ember as Cynder flew out into the distance and disappeared from sight. "So what have you been doing this morning?" Ember asked.

"Mommy told us about Daddy and how they meet." Emma said in a cheerful voice.

"Really?" Ember asked a bit surprised. Emma nodded at her aunty. Ember smiled as she realized Cynder was getting a little better. "If only he was here. He would be able to get her out of her depression." Ember said. Flame nodded at her words in agreement.

"He always had some way of lifting her spirit, no matter what circumstances they were in." Flame quoted.

Marcus thought for a bit. **"What could Father have done to make Mother happy all the time?"** Marcus thought to himself.

Cynder:

Cynder arrived at the graveyard and walked through the gates. She slowly walked up the hill, and stopped in front of Namigi's statue. The sight of his statue made her cry a little, luckily for her: no one was at the graveyard apart from herself.

"I'm sorry Namigi, I can't bear to let you go, it's too painful to abandon your memory." Cynder said between sobs.

"Sometimes it better to let go of it all Cynder." Namigi's voice said.

"Namigi? Heh... I'm hearing things again." Cynder said.

"Hearing this? Ah...Cynder maybe you should turn around." The voice said. Cynder's curiosity got the better of her and slowly turned her head, and what she saw made her shake at the sight.

"N...No...I must be dreaming, this is all a dream." Cynder said as she backed up.

"Cynder... Don't cause yourself any more pain." The dragon said as he walked forward.

"N...no don't come any closer." Cynder said as her back hit the statue. The dragon disregarded her wish and kept walking forward slowly. "You're...You're not real, I'm still asleep. This is all just a dream." Cynder said as tears formed.

"Cynder." The dragon said as he stood really close to Cynder. Cynder looked up at the dragon, and was shocked she saw the eyes, the eyes that belonged to him. Cynder still didn't believe it, but was shocked as she felt the dragon kiss her. Cynder felt the very felling a kiss that only one dragon in all of Avalar could give her, the one feeling that was taken from her that day, and has finally returned after all this time: Namigi was here kissing Cynder. Namigi broke the kiss slowly and looked Cynder in her eyes which began to fill with tears.

"HEY GET AWAY FROM HER!" Flame said as he arrived with Ember and the hatchlings. He didn't realize who the dragon was since his back was to Flame. The hatchlings followed Flame and headed for their mother, but as soon as Namigi turned around and looked at Flame, Flame stopped dead in his tracks, while Emma and Marcus ran past him.

Emma jumped to her mother's side. "Mommy, mommy are you ok?" Emma asked as she heard Cynder's painting. While Marcus stood in between Namigi and Cynder, facing Namigi in his battle stance.

"Stay away from my mother!" Marcus yelled at Namigi, not knowing who he was. Namigi looked down at the small hatchling, Namigi was very surprised by Marcus's resemblance to himself.

"**This would have caused her more pain then I had thought."** Namigi thought to himself, as he looked at his son. **"If he's my son, then that makes that small dragoness hatchling my daughter. Hey...she kind of looks like Cynder."** Namigi thought as he looked at Emma.

"It...It can't be. Namigi?" Ember asked as she noticed who Namigi was. Marcus didn't hear Ember and was still in his battle stance.

Namigi just looked back down at the hatchling with a smile. "You are a brave one." Namigi chuckled admiring his son. "What's your name young one?" Namigi asked.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers. But you don't look like a shadow dragon, what are you?" Marcus replied.

"I'm a Darkness Dragon." Namigi replied: stunning Marcus.

Emma looked at Namigi and was a little curious, she looked at Marcus and back at Namigi, and kept repeating for another two times before realizing who Namigi was. "D...Daddy?" Emma asked. Cynder began to shake a little as she looked up at Namigi, attempting not to pounce on top of Namigi in front of her hatchlings and friends. Marcus took one good look at Namigi and his eyes widened when he finally realized who Namigi was, and backed up fast.

Cynder stopped Marcus from hiding by placing her paw in his way. "Marcus doesn't be afraid of your father." Cynder said looking at him with a loving expression. Namigi felt a tear form as he heard his son's name, and smiled. Marcus looked up at his father; he had never known just how incredible his father looked, until now. Questions Marcus had about his father that he didn't want to ask Cynder about came flooding into his mind. He could finally learn about his father, from him himself.

Marcus and Emma stood before their Father for the first time ever. For the first time, they had their Father in front of them, and he was very real, and alive.

Cynder felt her heart beginning to beat once again, after all this time without Namigi; she had finally got him back. The only thing she wanted to do right now, was to hold him and never let him go again. But she knew, her two hatchlings deserved to spend more time with him. They had lived their lives without knowing everything about their father, and now they have their chance. The realization that she would now have to share Namigi with not one, but two others made her feel a bit odd, Cynder knew however, Namigi wouldn't favour the hatchlings more than Cynder. Namigi looked at Cynder, before returning his gaze back to his two small hatchlings.

**A/N: Come on. You didn't really think for a second Namigi wouldn't return did you? I love my O/C too much for me not to use him again. I actually think this chapter was the best one I have ever written. At least Cynder will be happy again, and now Marcus and Emma have finally met their dad. Please leave reviews to this chapter.**

**Namigi ^^,**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The return of a hero

**A/N: Well, even though this ****was**** a trial run, it seems that a couple of my viewers actually liked my introduction to it. So, I thought I'd continue this for you all. I do apologise to some people though, I know that my introduction was rushed, but that was because that chapter was only a trial run. I do promise you that from now on, the chapters written in this story will not be rushed and be proper chapters for you all. Enjoy and leave me plenty of feedback. By the way: I'm introducing a new aspect in my stories: P.O.V (Point of view) so you can read the story from a character's P.O.V (This includes: The character's thoughts, view on the situation and feelings at the time.) You will know when it's a character's P.O.V: when the character's name is in larger font and underlined.**

Cynder

Namigi is sitting right here, he's looking at Marcus and Emma. I...I finally have my life back, my heart...it feels like it has just started to beat after time had froze. His scent, his smile, his voice, everything that was taken from me: has returned. But...how? How has he returned? Namigi should be dead, I heard his dying roar and scream of pain, we never found his body, and I could sense him, he has a whole lot of explaining to do.

End of P.O.V

Namigi was sitting in front of both: Marcus and Emma. They both looked at their father, taking in the shock that their father, the hero who sacrificed his own life to save Avalar from Malefor: has returned from his death. Namigi knew he had a lot of explaining to do, but he just wanted spend some time with his hatchlings, but he mainly wanted to spend time with Cynder. Namigi knew Cynder had lived the past year in pain and sorrow, and he wanted nothing more than to take it all away from her.

Flame and Ember couldn't believe their eyes; Namigi was sitting in front of his hatchlings while Cynder lay on the ground looking up at him. Namigi should be dead, not breathing or even be sitting here at all. His body was never found and everyone assumed that explosion of darkness: destroyed every trace of Malefor and Namigi. Flame looked over at Ember, Ember wasn't showing any signs of regret or remorse: but rather relief. Flame knew the feeling as well as Ember: Flame didn't care that Namigi was not dead, but rather he was relieved that Cynder, Marcus and Emma would now know the feeling of being a family. Flame decided it would be best to leave them alone and began to walk back over to Ember.

"Flame." Namigi said not even turning to face his old friend. Flame turned his head to look at Namigi again. "Thank you...both of you. For taking care of them in my absence, please let me know if there's anything I can do to repay you both for your kindness." Namigi said, slowly turning his head to face Flame and Ember.

Flame was just about to say that Namigi had done enough for everyone, but Ember on the other hand. "Just make sure you take great care of them Namigi. That's all we can ask of you." Ember said as she slowly motioned to Flame that it was time to go.

Marcus watched as Ember and Flame slowly began to walk away from the scene, and he looked back at Cynder: who was still lying on the floor looking up at Namigi. Marcus looked at Emma and then smiled. **"I don't think I can ask him, nor do I believe Emma should as well."** Marcus thought to himself. "Emma." Marcus said. Emma looked at her younger brother slowly as she heard him say her name. "We should go with Uncle Flame and Aunty Ember. As much as we both deserve to talk with Father, Mother deserves to more than we do. We can talk with Father later...if that's ok?" Marcus said looking up at Namigi. Namigi looked at Marcus with the kind smile he only showed to the hatchlings that used to walk up to him, when he lived in Warfang with Cynder.

"I promise. I'll answer anything your little heart's desire...just don't give your Aunt and Uncle too much grief, they've both had a great shock today." Namigi said to Marcus and Emma. The two hatchlings quickly ran after their Uncle and Aunty, not even turning back to see their parents. Namigi was thankful to his son, Namigi knew exactly who he reminded him of: Marcus reminded Namigi of himself, all those years ago. **"Whatever happened to that Namigi?" **Namigi thought to himself as he watched his hatchlings run after Flame and Ember.

Emma:

So that was Daddy. He's exactly as I pictured him to be: Proud, Strong and Loving. Mother is very lucky to have him, and I believe Marcus and I are very lucky to have him...as our father. I just hope Mommy will get better now, I don't want to see her cry...never again.

End of P.O.V

Cynder lost her touch with reality, she didn't know Emma and Marcus had left. Still looking at Namigi, she lay on the floor still looking at every inch of his body: from the tip of his tail blade, to the end of his maw. Cynder noticed the seal was still on him, and it still matched her own.

Namigi turned his head again and looked at Cynder again. He noticed that she was lost in her thoughts and decided to snap her out of them. Namigi walked closer to her and slowly leant down so he would be eye level with her. Without saying a word or showing Cynder any warning, he kissed her slow but full of the passion he always gave her. As Cynder felt her lips get touched by Namigi's, she snapped out of her thoughts and was brought back into the reality which was now. Cynder pulled away from the kiss as soon as she knew what Namigi was doing and looked around, with no trace of Emma, Marcus, Ember or Flame, Cynder pounced at Namigi: knocking him onto his back, and with Cynder on top of him, pinning him to the ground. Namigi was really caught off guard by Cynder's sudden move, but accepted it, he knew Cynder had lived this long without him. "Cynder?" Namigi asked as soon as a tear hit his face.

Cynder had begun crying on top of Namigi, and he knew: the pain, the sadness everything Cynder had back then, was returned, but Namigi knew he had to tell her. "Why? Why did you leave me? We had so much to do, so much to prepare for. You knew didn't you? You knew about his return." Cynder asked as she got off Namigi.

Namigi got back up to his paws and looked Cynder in the eyes. "Yes Cynder. I knew very well that Malefor would return. That's why I made that will, that's why I told Cyril it was my wish to have Marcus and Emma raised as Nobles." Namigi said.

"Why didn't you tell me? Don't you trust me enough to tell me things like that?" Cynder yelled in anger.

"Cynder...If I told you...do you really think you would have allowed me to fight him? I knew I wouldn't survive, I knew I wouldn't come back..." Namigi didn't finish his sentence, he suddenly was caught off guard by a sudden slap to the maw.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Namigi! If you knew about it, why did you keep it from everyone? You said so yourself a long time ago, your visions are never a hundred percent accurate, and yet you dare say to me I wouldn't let you fight, then you tell me you knew you wouldn't return, and yet...here you are standing here, breathing and telling me...your mate that you knew you would die!" Cynder yelled, as Namigi looked at her. "Malefor was right...you don't love me. All you said that day was just a lie...you said you..."

"SHUT IT!" Namigi yelled, causing Cynder to jump in fright. "You think I don't love you? If think for one second that, that crazed purple lizard, would tell the truth, you must be the one that's at fault here! Yes Cynder I knew everything that was going to happen, I just didn't expect it to happen so soon. When I heard Malefor had taken you, that's when I freaked out, I lost all control...I prayed to the ancestors as I flew towards that fortress, I promised myself: if you were hurt by him, I would rip him to shreds." Namigi explained.

"Then...how did." Namigi smiled at Cynder.

"I'm sorry Cynder. I'm sorry I left you, and everyone else. I suppose I really should explain. When the darkness surrounded me and Malefor, I had used more of my life force then I had intended, as I felt my body begun to die I started to lose consciousness: I heard a voice, it was my father's. He told me that it wasn't my time, I still had much to do, and told me that unlike the other darkness dragons...I had one more ability...I could not only use the darkness: but I could in fact feed off it. I awoke shortly after the blast, weakened I narrowed down that I only had used most of my life force, but I still had one day, with that one day: I trained endlessly, trying to harness that ability, and when I had almost given up, I found it. So over this year that I have been away, I've drained more than enough darkness to live..." Namigi stopped trying to build suspense.

"Namigi...how long?" Cynder asked hoping the answer would be a good one.

"Enough darkness to make it seem as though I've never even used it, meaning: We can live a very normal life now." Namigi explained happily. "I'm sorry though." Namigi said quickly changing his mood.

"For what?" Cynder asked.

"Well, you've been in pain for a year. Thinking I was dead, after I separated my mind from you. I don't even know if there's something I can do to say I'm sorry." Namigi said.

Cynder smiled. "Well...I can think of one thing." Cynder said. Namigi looked at Cynder questionably, and when Cynder licked his neck: Namigi understood what it was, and just laughed lightly.

Namigi and Cynder were caught off guard however, as a loud growl came from Namigi. "Heheh, umm can we do that after I get something to eat? I haven't really eaten anything today, sorry." Namigi said a little embarrassed. Cynder giggled a little at Namigi and just nodded.

"Hey, I have an Idea." Cynder said.

"Huh, like what?" Namigi questioned.

"Maybe we can go back to that cave, the one where we first met. And while we're there, Flame and Ember can babysit for a couple days." Cynder suggested.

"But, won't they..." Namigi couldn't finish as Cynder gave him a kiss.

Cynder slowly pulled away. "Don't worry, they'll all understand. Besides...I want to enjoy you to myself for a week before you return to Warfang." Cynder said in a begging tone. Namigi rolled his eyes when he realized that Cynder was still her old self.

"Well, it puts my mind at ease knowing that my mate is still that unbelievably sexy dragoness that I love." Namigi teased, which made Cynder poke her tongue at him. "Well, I'm sorry Cynder, but could we postpone our little trip for a day?" Namigi asked.

"Why? Is there something else you'd like to do?" Cynder asked.

"Actually there is." Namigi said as that devious smile appeared on his face. Cynder laughed remembering that Namigi only showed that face when he was planning something very devious, and Cynder enjoyed it nine time out of ten.

Back at Warfang

Cyril was in his room reading his old books he had collected in his younger days. He knew he wouldn't be teaching Marcus and Emma today, considering it was the anniversary of Namigi's death.

"Well Cyril, It seems you haven't changed." Terrador said as he walked into Cyril's room.

"Ah, Terrador. You really should knock before entering a dragon's room." Cyril said as he slowly got up.

"If we did that, none of us would hear each other anyway." Volteer said as he followed Terrador.

"Well this is a surprise, what brings you two here?" Cyril asked.

"Nothing my friend. We just came here to see how you're holding up, after all...Namigi was also a student of yours in the past." Terrador said. Cyril looked at both his elderly friends.

"Well I'm not as depressed as you two might think. So stop worrying." Cyril said, a bit annoyed that Terrador and Volteer worry too much.

"Don't take it as an offense Cyril, we're only worried about you." Volteer said.

"No, it's fine...sorry." Cyril said.

"You three still argue with each other like old times? Come on, you three have to get along better." A voice echoed through Cyril's room: causing all of the three elders to jump.

"What? Who's there? Show yourself." Terrador said.

"As you wish." The voice said as black flames slowly came out of the ground. Cyril, Terrador and Volteer couldn't believe what they were seeing, they only knew of one dragon who could do this.

"Impossible. It can't be." Cyril said as the flames formed the shape of a dragon, and slowly began to solidify.

Namigi opened his eyes slowly to reveal it was in fact him who was standing there. "Hi guys. Sorry for the entrance." Namigi laughed. The three elders were standing there in shock at the sight of Namigi. "Don't raise any awareness to Warfang. I don't want anyone to know I'm alive yet." Namigi quickly said.

"But, what about..." Cyril was stopped half way.

"Cynder, Flame, Ember and my hatchlings all ready know. I met them this morning at my grave, which now seems a bit pointless. Anyway I have a favour to ask you three." Namigi said.

"You've done more for Avalar then anyone could have asked of you, please...if there's anything we can do." Terrador said.

"I want you three to study on a dragon known as 'The Colossus'. That dragon is the reason I've returned and I was warned by my father." Namigi said. "Also I'd like you to talk to the Guardians and tell them that Cynder will be away from Warfang for a week, tell them she has some personal business to attend to. I'm sure they'll understand." Namigi said.

"Consider it done, but before you leave." Cyril said.

"Oh that's right, I should tell you three how I'm alive. When the darkness surrounded me and Malefor, I had used more of my life force then I had intended, as I felt my body begun to die I started to lose consciousness: I heard a voice, it was my father's. He told me that it wasn't my time, I still had much to do, and told me that unlike the other darkness dragons...I had one more ability...I could not only use the darkness: but I could in fact feed off it. I awoke shortly after the blast, weakened I narrowed down that I only had used most of my life force, but I still had one day, with that one day: I trained endlessly, trying to harness that ability, and when I had almost given up, I found it. So over this year that I have been away, I've drained more than enough darkness to live a full, normal life of a dragon." Namigi explained.

"Well this is great news young dragon. We wish you the best of luck and a wonderful life with your family." Volteer said.

"Yes this is great news, a power truly worthy of a Noble such as yourself. Why when..." Cyril was stopped by Terrador with his wing.

"Easy Cyril, I'm sure Namigi is very eager to get back to Cynder." Terrador said.

"Ah, yes well. Oh, Namigi." Cyril said as he remembered something.

"Yes? What is it?" Namigi asked.

"Your hatchlings, they are by far the most extraordinary hatchlings I've seen. Your daughter is a great life dragon, and your son is an extremely powerful shadow dragon." Cyril said.

"Shadow and Life? Well, I should have expected as much. Seems Marcus is more like his grandmother. I just hope Emma doesn't have Cynder's attitude." Namigi laughed, as did the three elders. Namigi bowed to the elders just before he disappeared back into the shadow flames.

"I just hope, everything will brighten up now." Terrador said.

"I just might my old friend, it just might." Cyril said.

At Flame and Ember's home:

"Huh? What do you mean you have to leave for a while?" Emma asked Cynder.

"I'm sorry Emma, I know you're excited to meet your father, but I'd like to spend some time alone with him, it will only be for a week at the maximum I promise." Cynder said. Emma seemed really disappointed that she wouldn't get to speak with her dad for another week, but she could understand that Cynder wanted to spend some time with Namigi.

"Come on Emma, all your mother wants to do is catch up with your father for a while. When they get back, I'm sure your mother will let you and Marcus spend as much time as you'd like with him." Ember said.

"Ok, just promise me that you'll look after each other Mommy." Emma said. Cynder smiled and nodded at her daughter.

"Trust me Emma, I won't let your father go ever again. Now where's your brother?" Cynder asked when she noticed Marcus wasn't there.

"He and Flame are at their training ground. Don't worry, I'll explain to them when they get back." Ember said.

"Thank you Ember, I don't know how I can repay you for this." Cynder said.

Ember hugged Cynder, and while she hugged her, Ember whispered in her ear. "There is one thing, Don't give Namigi too much bite marks or cuts like you used to do. And make sure you enjoy him to the fullest during your week in private." Ember whispered so Emma couldn't hear.

"Hehe, I'm not making any promises, but I will enjoy my week." Cynder replied quietly. Cynder kissed Emma on her head good bye, and walked out the door. Ember and Emma watched as Cynder took to the skies and flew out of Warfang really fast so no one could follow her.

"I think Mommy's going to love her week with Daddy." Emma said to Ember.

Ember looked at Emma with a smile, before turning back to look at the sky. **"If only you knew Emma." **Ember thought to herself.

**A/N: Well there you all go, I hope you liked the chapter and yes I'll be changing the rating on this story to M, for the reasons I'm sure you all know. Please enjoy and I hope this chapter explained Namigi's return a lot. If you think I've missed something feel free to PM me about it and I'll make sure I include it in my next chapter. Also I'm giving you all a choice: Vote yes for the next chapter to be a yiff, Vote no for it to be a normal romance chapter with a maximum rating of T (Mild sexual content). And please tell me if you like the P.O.V feature, it is something I'm new at and I'd like feedback on it.**

**Thank you.**

**From Namigi.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A home away from home

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone, I'm on school holidays and I stayed at my Dad's for nine days, got back home and was sick for awhile. So I stayed up all night writing this for you all after I got better, with the help from my coffee of course. Enjoy.**

**(Warning: This is a yiff chapter. Don't like these types? Then stop reading and wait for the next chapter of the story.)**

Cynder was happily flying through the air, scanning the beautiful scenery below. Cynder hadn't been away from Warfang since Namigi sacrificed himself to destroy Malefor and the very evil that once plagued the world and its creatures. Cynder loved the sight of the forest and the creatures it homed: the trees seemed greener, the grass seemed healthier, the sheep, rabbits, deer and butterflies were a lot happier and peaceful. Cynder began to think for the first time about Namigi's intentions that day. **"Could this be what he wanted to fight for? Or was there something else he was fighting for?" **Cynder thought as she flew past a river filled with life. Cynder decided to fly down lower to take a closer look at the lovely peace her mate had brought to Avalar. As she flew over a river: Cynder saw two full grown deer and what looked like a small deer, Cynder watched as the male deer played with its young child and wondered. **"Would we be like that? They seemed to be happy to see him, but what would everyone else think?" **Cynder thought about Warfang's reaction to Namigi's return, what would everyone say, what would they do when they learned Namigi was alive? Would they give him a hero's welcome? Or would they toss him aside in fear and anger? The thoughts pierced Cynder's heart: filling it with pain and sorrow, at the very thoughts that now clouded her mind.

**Meanwhile:**

Namigi had arrived at the cave and noticed that Cynder was taking a while. So he decided to go out hunting for their dinner. Namigi walked out of the cave, only to dodge an arrow by a centimetre and watch as it plunged into the top of the cave entrance. Namigi turned his attention to the direction of where the arrow came from, and watched as a small group of Cheetah came walking out, with their arrows drawn and ready to fire at Namigi. Namigi stood still, not wanting to fight, or cause any trouble: he thought it best to talk with them. "Is there a problem?" Namigi asked.

"Yes, you are on a sacred ground. This is the place where the former guardian of Darkness: Namigi and former terror of the skies, now known as the guardian of life: Cynder meet. This has been named a sacred ground and it is forbidden to be set foot upon." The Cheetah who looked like the group's leader said.

Namigi was puzzled by the Cheetah's answer. Could they not recognise him? "Former guardian of Darkness? I think not." Namigi said.

"What do you mean by that? The great Namigi is dead, do not soil his memory." A Cheetah that was standing at the side of the leader said.

"The great Namigi?" Namigi tried very hard not to laugh at the title he had been given. "How is it that a dragon, who attempted to kill himself and Malefor at the same time, be given such an honour?" Namigi asked after calming down a little.

"You dare insult the hero of Avalar? That is a crime punishable by death!" a third Cheetah said, as it aimed at Namigi's neck.

Namigi smiled at the cheetah's bravery. Meanwhile in the small group, a cheetah seemed to be looking at Namigi as if she had seen a ghost. "Hunter stop!" the female Cheetah screamed as she knocked the cheetah's bow and arrow out of his hands.

"What is meaning of this Midnight? This dragon has insulted a memorial hero." Hunter asked.

"How can he insult himself?" Midnight questioned. The group of Cheetah instantly looked at Namigi again and threw down their weapons after realizing who Namigi was.

"We're dreadfully sorry, Great..."

"Stop. It's perfectly fine. After all, you were just protecting what you all believe and love. I really don't believe I deserve such high praises though." Namigi said, stopping Hunter from finishing.

"Why? You were the one who stopped Malefor, you single handed destroyed him and all the darkness he created by sacrificing yourself in the process." Midnight asked.

"Because by doing so, I created more pain then I intended to create peace." Namigi answered.

"What..."

"He means, Cynder, Marcus and Emma." Hunter said, interrupting Midnight.

Namigi nodded. "They already know I'm alive, but the pain I saw in their eyes..." Namigi said seeming down. Namigi suddenly herd Cynder's thoughts in his head, and felt even worse. "Please, if you don't mind, I like to be alone for now. Cynder will be arriving shortly, and if she sees you with your weapons...she'll go on a rampage." Namigi said. The Cheetahs nodded at Namigi's request and left without a fuss.

After the Cheetah group left, Namigi decided not to go hunt, but rather wait till Cynder arrived. Namigi turned around and removed the arrow above the cave entrance with his mouth. Namigi threw the arrow on the ground and with his fire breath: he burned the arrow into ashes, and then entered the cave. The cave was surprisingly, exactly the way he and Cynder had left it: the bed was there and it seemed to have been cleaned and in mint condition. "Someone has been cleaning this cave, the fire is already lit." Namigi spoke to himself, and an idea hit him. Namigi walked over to the lit fire and with his wind breath: he blew it out lightly so the wood wouldn't be useless. Namigi then hid in the very corner he lay in when Cynder found him, and waited.

Meanwhile near the lake:

Cynder decided to walk the rest of the way, since she was used to flying long distances, but she wanted to walk through the very place she saw Namigi after he had cleaned the blood off him. Visions of that day began to show themselves in Cynder's mind. Seeing Namigi shoot out of lake and when he spread his wings as he was high in the sky, and blocked out the sun, the vision of him speaking to her and bowing, then that smile: Cynder wanted nothing more than to see that smile of his. Cynder had been lost in her visions; she didn't notice that she had passed the lake and that the entrance to the cave had came into view.

Namigi herd someone approaching and slowly peered out just enough to see it was in fact Cynder, who was approaching the cave. He noticed she didn't see him, and noticed she wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings. Namigi smiled deviously and hid once again in the corner.

Cynder snapped out of her trance and noticed the cave's entrance. Cynder took a deep breath in and breathed out, before walking forward. As she entered the cave, Namigi jumped and tackled her to the ground. Cynder was shocked by the tackle, she allowed herself to be thrown onto her back, and planed to flip her attacker once on the ground. As Cynder's back touched the ground she looked at her attacker and took one good look into his eyes. She calmed after realizing it was the one dragon she would allow to jump her with almost no consequences. "You finally got me back for that time I tackled you to wall." Cynder said as she remembered she did the same thing to Namigi. Cynder was starting to feel overwhelmed with happiness; she began to cry and instantly wrapped her wings around her and Namigi.

Namigi smiled as he saw Cynder's eyes begin to fill with tears, and slowly nuzzled her neck. After a minute of nuzzling Cynder, Namigi lifted his head and looked back into Cynder's eyes. "I really can't tell you how sorry I am Cynder. I left you and everyone after that day, I wish I could change that decision, but I didn't want you to see me in pain." Namigi admitted sadly.

Cynder leaned her head forward and licked the side of Namigi's face. "I don't care about that, you're here now, that's all that matters, and I'm not going to let you go again." Cynder said after placing her head against Namigi's. Namigi did the one thing Cynder wanted to see again: he smiled at her comment, and they slowly began their kiss. Namigi would never admit it, but he really did miss this feeling: the feeling of Cynder's warm and love filled kiss. Throughout his year of recovery, Namigi craved every touch, every feeling and the very smile Cynder would always give him. As Namigi kissed Cynder's warm and loving lips, he felt his hell for the past year, just wash away as if it were merely a passing day dream.

Cynder quickly leaned in to the kiss and slowly opened her mouth, giving Namigi the chance to deepen the kiss. Namigi opened his mouth and slowly placed his tongue in Cynder's mouth, and Cynder quickly returned it with her own in his. As the once again explored each other's mouths, Namigi and Cynder felt their hearts begin to speed up. Cynder felt her happiness slowly begin to return to her, as if: the darkness and fear of living the rest of her life without him, was now starting to lighten. The two lovers slowly broke the kiss, and Namigi got off of Cynder to allow her to get back up. Cynder slowly got back up on her paws and walked up to Namigi. Before Cynder could react, Namigi wrapped his wings around Cynder, and pulled her against his body and hugged her. Cynder started to feel drops of liquid slowly begin to hit her shoulder and when she looked towards it: she saw they were tears coming from Namigi. "I'm sorry Cynder. For everything, the pain, the loneliness you suffered, everything." Namigi said as he looked into Cynder's eyes.

Cynder looked at Namigi and slowly smiled at him. "You're still apologizing? Silly dragon." Cynder said before tackling Namigi onto the bed. Namigi looked up into Cynder's loving eyes once more. "You always were stubborn, and I see that hasn't changed. I know you are sorry, and...You apologised the second you came back. If you weren't sorry, you wouldn't have come back at all. You've always put others before yourself Namigi, and you never thought about your own safety when defending someone or something, you were always concerned for everyone else's safety. You never asked for anything in return after saving someone, you never blamed anyone if something went wrong, you deemed your victories your reward and after that day you left, Terrador told me "Namigi was always the dragon who fought, not for the glory of battle, but for the peace his victory would bring." I never understood what he meant that day, but...as I travelled here, looking around the forest: seeing all the creatures full of life and happiness. I now understand: You fought, not only for Avalar, but for everyone and everything it homed." Cynder said with a smile. Namigi smiled after hearing Cynder's kind words, he had always feared she would blame him for leaving, and would think bad off him, but she was just accepting him.

"Cynder...thank you." Namigi said.

"There's no need for you to say thank you either. If anything, I should be the one to thank you." Cynder said softly, before kissing Namigi. Namigi began to feel a lot better than he did earlier. While kissing Namigi, Cynder suddenly felt something brush her lower portion of her body. Cynder broke the kiss and looked down, only to look back at Namigi with a smile. "Is someone getting a little excited?" Cynder asked teasingly.

"I'm not the only one." Namigi replied after smelling the familiar scent in the air. Cynder knew she was in heat and after seeing Namigi's dragonhood, she knew he wanted her. Cynder lowered her right paw down and grasped Namigi's dragonhood and brought it to her wet slit. Namigi was surprised by how much Cynder was being forward with him and allowed her to do what she wanted.

Before Namigi could react, he watched as Cynder lowered her lower half slowly and watched as she moaned in pleasure. "You've grown a couple inches since last time." Cynder said softly as she slowly continued lowering herself, making Namigi blush. **"He...Blushed? Heh, that's always being like you." **Cynder thought to herself. Cynder lowered her head and Namigi started to kiss Cynder again. Cynder closed her eyes and started moving her lower half up and down Namigi's dragonhood slowly as they made out. **"It's...so warm." **Cynder thought, as she deepened the kiss. Namigi loved the feeling of Cynder and he began to thrust in her as she went down. Cynder broke the kiss as soon as Namigi started to thrust in her and she began to breathe heavily, her moaning intensified and she began to speed up a little from the amount of pleasure she was starting to feel. Namigi also felt his pleasure begin to grow too much for him and began to thrust harder. Namigi's movement caused Cynder to lower her head next to Namigi's as her climax grew rapidly. "N...Namigi...I'm." Cynder couldn't finish her sentence, for Namigi kissed her. After another minute Cynder and Namigi broke the kiss and screamed each other's name. They had both reached their climax and came in one another. Cynder collapsed from exhaustion on top of Namigi, and they were both panting heavily. "N...Namigi...I love...you." Cynder said through her panting.

"I...Love you...to...Cynder." Namigi said just before they both fell asleep.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter guys, and sorry if it seems rushed and not as good as my others, it's just the fact I haven't been writing for awhile. I should be back to my old self soon, so please cut me some slack.**

**Namigi.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Doubt of being a father.**

**A/N: Hey everyone. It's been awhile huh. Sorry for the delay and the waiting, I know you've all been waiting and waiting, but it's finally here for you. Please enjoy.**

Namigi had been awake for a while now, just resting next to Cynder who was sound asleep and to his surprise, she was quietly purring as she slept at Namigi's side. As he laid there next to his mate, Namigi thought about the life he had ahead of him. He now had a family, but could he call it a family? As much as he wanted to call it that Namigi felt that he didn't belong, after all he wasn't there for Marcus and Emma for most of their lives. He wondered if he even deserved to be called their dad at all.

And as soon as that thought left his head, a sudden hit to the back of his head caught him off guard and face first into the ground below. "I never ever want you to think another thought like that again Namigi!" Cynder said full of anger.

Namigi raised his head and looked at Cynder, she was not at all happy with Namigi. "I'm sorry Cynder, but I do not feel right about it all. I mean, I wasn't even there for their hatching, nor was I there when you laid the eggs." Namigi said.

Cynder only growled in anger at Namigi then but soon she just decided to take a different approach, after all Namigi wasn't that scared considering the mood he was in. catching Namigi off guard, Cynder pounced on him and held him on his back as he landed on the ground. "I don't care that you weren't there. Neither do they, you may think that it's the worst thing you ever did: not being there for us from the start, but the fact is you helped me bare you two loving, kind and smart hatchlings and although they don't know that much about their Daddy, they still and will always love you." Cynder said before planting a kiss on Namigi's snout.

Namigi smiled a little bit after hearing Cynder's kind words, but there was still doubt in his mind, that Cynder could easily tell, even without reading his thoughts. "You still have doubts about it don't you Namigi?" Cynder asked.

Namigi only nodded once and had a tear in his eye. "I know I shouldn't think this way Cynder, but you know what I'm like." Namigi said in a dead, emotionless tone.

Cynder then had an idea she was sure that would work. "Well…since you won't listen to a word I say on the subject, why not ask them yourself?" Cynder asked.

Namigi's eyes quickly focused on Cynder. "But I thought you wanted me to yourself for a week? If I go right now you'll be all depressed and lonely." Namigi said.

Cynder hit Namigi's head again but this time a little harder. "You're depressing enough already stupid! Go ask them and then come back here right away after they've convinced you." Cynder ordered as she got off Namigi.

Namigi slowly got up and stretched till his bones all popped back. "But.." Namigi stopped mid sentence as he took one look at Cynder and saw her shadow ability emanate from her like a dark misty aura and her eyes were focused directly on Namigi.

"I would go right now if I were you Namigi. Otherwise…I'll have to drag you there unconscious." Cynder said in a dark, dead tone that sent chills down Namigi's spine.

Namigi swallowed his pride and in a flash of black flames he disappeared from the cave in a second.

Cynder shook her head in disbelief and made her way to the bed and curled up on it, tucking her head under her wing. "Idiot." Cynder said lightly to herself before closing her eyes slowly and dozed off to sleep.

**Off in Warfang:**

Marcus and Emma sat in Cyril's room as he explained to the two hatchlings that being a noble isn't about power. "As you two may know by now, being a noble isn't about having power. It's about being a role model to the citizens of Avalar. Marcus do you know how a Nobel is a expected to be a role model?" Cyril asked.

Marcus nodded. "A noble is meant to be a role model by obeying and up holding the law. As well as always being polite and courteous to others no matter how you feel at the time." Marcus said.

Cyril smiled. "Close. A noble is also expected to behave in a proper and well balanced manner both in public and private." Cyril explained further.

"**This is sooooo boring. Why did Cyril have to choose this subject today? I wish he just decided to allow me and Marcus to have another day off."** Emma thought to herself.

"Emma is something wrong?" Cyril asked, causing Emma to jump a little.

"N…No no. Nothing is wrong I was only thinking to myself for a moment there." Emma said quickly a little nervous.

Cyril began to think the kids were actually getting bored. He didn't blame them really, after all he knew he did ramble on a lot on this subject. "Well I think that's enough for today. I suppose you can both take a break for now." Cyril said.

Emma smiled and ran off out of the room fast. "Wow…never seen Emma run like that before." Marcus said quietly.

"Hmm…what was that Marcus?" Cyril asked since he didn't hear Marcus properly.

"Nothing sir. Um…do you mind telling me something?" Marcus asked.

Cyril looked at Marcus wondering what it could be. "Marcus I'm your teacher. You're free to ask whatever you want, just remember though there is only so much I can teach you." Cyril said.

"I know, but do you think you could tell me about the marks the adult dragons sometimes bare on their bodies?" Marcus asked.

"Hmm? Why do you what to know about that?" Cyril asked.

Marcus tried to think quickly as to how to answer Cyril's question. "Well I've noticed that some adult dragons have strange markings on their bodies. But the markings they have are different to others marks in both shape and place. I've also noticed that Mother has one on her neck. And so does Aunty Ember and Uncle Flame. But theirs are completely different then Mother's." Marcus explained thinking that would answer Cyril's question.

Cyril was smiling. "Marcus…how long have we known each other for?" Cyril asked.

"Um…since I hatched and was able to speak sir. Why?" Marcus asked.

"That's right…and you must also know by now I can tell when you're lying." Cyril said causing Marcus to look down embarrassed. "So what's the real reason you want to know?" Cyril asked.

Marcus took a slow and deep breath in and out before he looked up at Cyril again. "How is it that the marks appear on a dragon? And why is it that some are faded on a few dragons that have been walking around?" Marcus said this time.

"Well Marcus. The markings you're referring to are known as bonding marks. They appear on two dragons. Lets use your uncle and aunty as an example. You said you noticed they had the same mark on them right? The reason being is that the mark symbolises the bond that they share." Cyril explained.

Marcus tilted his head a little. "Bond? What kind of Bond?" Marcus asked.

Cyril smiled. "The bond that you're not yet ready to know about." Cyril said.

"Oh come on sir." Marcus said as Cyril laughed.

"I'm sorry Marcus, but it isn't my place to tell you about that sort of thing. You're neither yet ready nor old enough to know about that yet. Have patience." Cyril said calmly.

Marcus frowned. "And who's place would it be to tell me?" Marcus asked.

"Well your mother of course." Cyril said and did his best not to say Namigi.

"And someone else." Marcus said.

Cyril looked curious. "And who might that be?" Cyril asked.

"Come on sir. Like you said, we've known each other for awhile now. I know when you're hiding additional information. So how long have you known?" Marcus asked.

Cyril could tell what Marcus was referring to. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Cyril said. Marcus gazed at Cyril suspiciously.

**Meanwhile:**

Emma had ran out of Cyril's room and down the corridor as fast as she could on her small hatchling legs and into the courtyard. "And where are you going in such a hurry?" A voice said from behind Emma.

Emma spun around in a hurry to see a door was open a little bit from where the voice appeared. "Who's there?" Emma asked as she slowly approached the door.

"Well…you'll just have to come in to find out Emma." The voice said nicely. "Just don't yell when you see me please." The voice continued.

Emma slowly walked into the room and the door closed behind her lightly. She looked behind her and smiled as soon as she realized. "Daddy." Emma said quietly as she looked up at her father Namigi.

"Hey Emma. Now why were you running through the corridor like that?" Namigi asked as he walked past Emma and laid down on a few pillows that were on the floor.

"Because Cyril gave Marcus and I a break from class. I decided to run as fast as I could to get away. He was being so boring today." Emma said.

"Yeah well he can ramble a lot. He did that a lot when he taught me." Namigi said calmly.

"Huh? Cyril used to teach you as well Daddy?" Emma asked.

"**There she goes again…calling me her daddy in the space of a few minutes."** Namigi thought. "Emma…there's actually something I wanted to ask you and Marcus…do you think you can go get him for me and come back? And please make sure you aren't followed." Namigi said.

Emma titled her head a little but then smiled and nodded. "Sure thing Daddy. I'll be right back." Emma said as she turned and ran out the room as fast as she could.

Namigi rested his head on the ground and sighed. "I wonder what they'll say." Namigi said.

Emma ran back through the corridor as fast as possible and bursted through Cyril's door to find Marcus and Cyril looking at her. "Emma what's the problem?" Cyril asked wondering what could be her reason for bursting into his room.

"EMMA! HAT'S NO WAY TO ENTER A ROOM YOU DUMMY!" Marcus yelled as he walked over to her to hit her head, but before he could Emma grabbed onto his tail and dragged him out of the classroom as fast as she could. "Ow ow ow!" Marcus yelled in pain as he felt Emma drag him by his tail.

Cyril laughed a little as the door shut. "Those children." Cyril said while he continued to laugh.

"Emma…it really hurts…please stop it, you're gonna pull my tail off!" Marcus yelled as he was dragged down the hall by his sister.

"SHHHH!" Emma said as she let go of Marcus's tail.

Marcus quickly got up and rubbed his tail trying to make it better, not caring about the tears he had in his eyes. "Sis…hat was mean!." Marcus said in a sobbing tone. "W…Wait…were you going?" Marcus asked in curiosity as Emma slowly walked towards a room before looking around to see if they were followed and opened the door enough for them to squeeze through and motioned for her brother to go first.

Marcus followed and entered the room first before Emma walked in and then closed the door behind her. "Ah…So you did bring him without anyone following you two. Thank you Emma." Namigi said calmly.

Marcus was shocked to see his father calmly laying on a few pillows with two pillows in front of him for his young children to rest on. Marcus knew his father wanted them to sit, so without hesitation Marcus took the black pillow and watched as his sister sat of the dark pink one. "Um…s…so why did you come here?" Marcus asked.

Namigi looked at Marcus first then back at Emma. **"Just as I thought…He didn't say it."** Namigi thought to himself. Namigi cleared his throat before speaking, deciding to choose his words carefully, after all his children were only young hatchlings. But yet he still knew they were also nobles, how would he explain to them both, that he has concerns about what they thought of him.

Emma seemed to have caught on to how her father felt when Marcus didn't say the word 'Dad'. Namigi didn't know it, but she was excellent at reading the slightest facial expression and instantly knew why the person felt that why. "Daddy…if you have something you would like to ask us, you can ask. You're our daddy after all." Emma explained calmly, surprising Marcus.

"**What the…this is not like Emma. She always bragged about the fact if she ever met Dad she would love him and ask him a billion questions about him. But she never said it when anyone but me was around, she held onto that hope that he was alive and it pulled through…so why act so calmly about it…unless…" **Marcus turned to his father and as if the words had a mind of it's own and without even thinking about what he was about to say, he asked the question, he wanted the answer to all his life. "Why didn't you come back? You survived didn't you? So…so why didn't you come back?" Marcus asked. And right away Namigi could see it, he saw how sad he was, how sad his son was.

"I…I…"

"Just stop!" Marcus yelled. Tears…the tears he had held back all his life, never shedding a single one throughout his life, filled his eyes, till eventually the began to fall towards the ground. "You could have come back…you had to. Not for Emma…not for myself…not for Warfang. You had to come back for her…for Mom…but you never did. Night after Night she suffered…crying at the very mention of your name, or even the description of how you looked. Then after a year…the day of your 'death' you come back and act like noting ever happened. Thinking everything would wash away the minute Mom laid her eyes on you." Marcus said full of sadness, and to Namigi, he could hear clearly, the anger inside of his son.

Emma was horrified, she had never seen her younger brother cry before. Normally it was her that cried, but it was the other way around this time. "B…Brother, please s…stop it." Emma pleaded, trying desperately not to shed a single tear.

Before Marcus opened his mouth however. Namigi placed a talon to Marcus's maw. "Marcus…there isn't a word I can say that'll convince you, but…I'll say it anyway. I know you and Emma have suffered not having me around. But more so…I know Cynder has more than anyone. I could have come back…I know that. But if I did…Imagine how she would feel seeing me in pain everyday…the worry she'd feel seeing me in a state where I could die at any time. That pain would have been a hundred times worse than what she had felt this year. You have no idea Marcus, how I felt knowing that Cynder was hurting, and what made it worse, was the fact that every night and day, I could hear her cries." Namigi said causing Emma's and Marcus's eyes to widen in shock. "You're too young to understand this, and I possibly shouldn't be telling you two this at your age, but I see no other option. When two dragons, a Male and a Female who have deep, caring and loving feelings for one another, get together and mate, it is a promise to the other that you'll never leave them romantically…or even mentally." Namigi said.

"M…Mentally?" Emma asked.

"Yes. You see, the marking I have here on my neck is exactly the same as your mother's. Meaning we both made that promise to each other. These marks that bond two dragons together are as what the description suggests: they're called 'Bonding Marks'. They allow us to let other dragons know we are no longer available and that we are joined together for life. Now for the mentally, you see the connection between the two dragons that bare the same mark can mentally communicate with each other, and also allow each other to hear the other's thoughts. But we can also block that connection by sealing off our minds, this is what I did so your mother couldn't know I'm alive and spend her days searching for me. But…it didn't stop me from knowing how she felt. I could still hear her cries, the pain that I caused her, hurt me more. So…I swore that when I got better and back to full health, I would make it up to you three, but I swore I'd make it up to Cynder a lot more…sorry." Namigi said.

Marcus sighed lightly and wiped his tears from his eyes with his tail. "Okay then…but you have to make a promise to me." Marcus said.

Namigi looked at Marcus a little funny. "Let me guess…you want me to swear I'll never hurt Cynder again correct?" Namigi asked his son. Marcus nodded. "Okay then, but I wouldn't have regardless of this promise." Namigi said.

"We'll see. So what was the question you wanted to ask?" Marcus asked.

Namigi lowered his head. "Um…Well…do I have the right to even be called Dad by you two?" Namigi asked. As soon as he asked and looked at his kids, he saw they both had a fiery dark aura around them.

"If we heard you correctly…you just asked us if you had the right to even be called 'Dad' by us right?" Emma said in a dark aggressive tone.

Marcus was no different, he had the exact same tone. "You are our Dad…whether we like or not is irrelevant. You make Mom happy…got that…Dad?" Marcus said as he stared at his father.

Namigi blinked twice as he looked at his kids. **"O-oh…I was wrong…b…both have her aggression." **Namigi thought to himself. "Y…Yeah…I got it." Namigi said.

"Good…now…get out of here and go back to Mom…before we both drag you to her Dad." They both said at the same time in unison. Namigi nodded before dark flames quickly engulfed him and disappeared in a flash with out a trace of Namigi.

"I cannot believe Dad asked us such a stupid question." Emma said without looking at Marcus.

"I know…he just made me angry…I think I'll take it out on Uncle Flame." Marcus said as he slowly walked out of the room.

**Meanwhile back at the cave:**

Cynder laid in the cave minding her own business and looked out the cave entrance just watching the scenery. "I wonder how their little discussion went?" Cynder spoke out loud. Suddenly black flames bursted out of thin air in the cave. "A right on time. So how was it? Satisfied with their answer?" Cynder asked as a smirk crossed her maw.

Namigi slowly appeared as the flames died down and to Cynder his expression was priceless. "They…are…exactly…like you…when you're mad." Namigi said as he looked at Cynder.

Cynder smirked more at her mate. "Not really…if they were, we wouldn't be having this discussion…you'd still be there right now if they were exactly like me when I'm mad." Cynder teased.

"O…Okay…I'm gonna rest over by this rock now." Namigi said as he laid in a dark corner of the cave next to a rock and covered his head with his wings.

Cynder laughed a little. "The great Namigi…scared of two hatchlings…I find that funny don't you? You big baby." Cynder teased further still looking at the scenery.

Namigi didn't speak a word for a few minutes. "Note to self…Never piss them off." Namigi said quietly.

"What was that?" Cynder asked.

"N…Nothing." Namigi quickly replied.

**A/N: …Sorry Namigi…you've got a miniaturized pair of aggression bombs for kids…good luck with that bro.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A New Enemy Revealed

Marcus stood before his Uncle Flame as the day continued on. A thousand thoughts flooded his tiny hatchling mind, why would his father doubt himself? Why ask him and his older sister such a question where he doubts his right to be called 'Dad or Father'. Even as his Uncle attacked him, Marcus continued to think about his father.

As Flame swung his tail at Marcus, Marcus was suddenly knocked back into the wall that was five meters away from him hard. Flame shivered in horror and ran over to his nephew and shook Marcus lightly. "Marcus are you alright!?" Flame shouted fearing he had servilely injured his nephew.

Marcus quickly jumped back up to his small legs and looked at his uncle. "I'm okay Uncle Flame, don't worry." Marcus said, with the hint of worry in his own high-pitched voice.

Flame frowned a little before letting out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you're not hurt Marcus, however you should have dodged such a simple an open attack. What's on your mind if you don't mind my asking?" Flame asked.

Marcus instantly knew he had worried his uncle, he also knew there was no way to get out of this now. Marcus sighed lightly before looking up to his uncle again. "Dad had came down here earlier today Uncle Flame. But what he said mad me both infuriated as well as worried." Marcus explained to Flame.

Flame was a bit surprised that Namigi had came to the temple earlier but he was now very curios as to what he said that would have put Marcus in the mental state he was now in. "I see…may I ask as to what he had said?" Flame questioned using the polite and compulsory way to talk to a noble.

Marcus hated the rule that made everyone speak so formal to a noble, he'd much rather his uncle speak to him as if a friend rather then an extremely important person. "He asked if he had any right to be called 'Dad or Father' by us Uncle Flame." Marcus said.

As soon as Marcus answered Flame's question, he felt a slight tinge of anger hit his chest. Why would Namigi ask such a question? Flame wanted nothing more then to hit Namigi for asking his own hatchlings such a question that would defiantly and already has, put them in a state of worry where they wouldn't be able to focus on their day to day life. "Marcus." Flame said to grasp Marcus's attention.

"Y-Yes?" Marcus questioned.

"Lesson is over early. Don't worry about training today or tomorrow. I want you to take time off from me and Cyril as well as your older sister." Flame ordered.

Marcus was surprised. Flame had never given Marcus an order before. He had always been so calm and nice towards him, but now Flame had given Marcus a strict order that he knew he dare not question or attempt to reason with him. "As you wish Uncle Flame. I'll tell Emma when I see her." Marcus said before running off into the temple's main corridor from the temple's training room.

Flame watched Marcus run of into the corridor before he turned and walked out onto the balcony outside the training room and looked up at the sky as his eyes narrowed towards the forest in the distance. "Sorry my old friend, but I'm going to have to cut your vacation in half." Flame said to himself quietly before spreading his wings out wide and quickly took off into the sky above.

**Meanwhile:**

Namigi rested his head on Cynder's back as she smiled and rested her head on his neck lightly. Cynder listened to Namigi's light breathing as she breathed in his scent as the sun slowly began setting. As they watched the sun set together, Namigi still thought about how his hatchings reacted to his question. Cynder smiled more as she read his mind and accidently let out a light giggle.

Namigi slowly raised his head from Cynder's back and looked into her eyes. "What's so funny?" Namigi asked.

Cynder smiled as Namigi asked. "I read your mind and I find it funny how you're scared of your own hatchlings hon. The great hero and vanquisher of the Dark Master, scared of two harmless hatchlings." Cynder laughed.

Namigi wasn't impressed at Cynder's remark and sighed. "They get that from you, you know." Namigi stated, knowing how aggressive Cynder can get.

Cynder smirked before nuzzling Namigi's neck. "I beg to differ. They get it from you honey, or do you not remember how you acted towards Malefor?" Cynder questioned as she remembered how determined Namigi was to see Malefor dead before him as he crashed into the fortress and starred Malefor in the eyes with hatred.

Namigi hung his head a little as he realised Cynder was right. He knew he'd lose his mind to anger and hatred if any of his family was threatened. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, he knew it was true. After all it happened before…when Cynder slew his father right before his eyes and then turned to his mother. Cynder knew Namigi thought about it, and how he had seen Cynder all those years ago when he was nothing but a young over achieving hatchling. It filled her heart with sadness and sorrow. If she could take it all back, her actions when she served Malefor, she would take it all back within a heartbeat.

"You two seem glum." A voice said from behind the two dragons, startling them.

Namigi shot up into his fighting stance, not knowing who was there or who the person was. But as he laid his eyes on the rude intruder, his heart settled. "Ahh Flame, you had me worried for a minute there. How can I help you?" Namigi asked.

Flame wasn't here to make small talk, nor was he here to ask for Namigi's help. If Namigi could read other dragon's minds instead of Cynder's he'd know what Flame was about to do. Flame attacked Namigi by sending a fireball at him with amazing speed. Namigi's eyes widened quickly before Cynder quickly jumped in without any warning and knocked it out of the way with her tail blade before holding it steady against Flame's neck with a low yet fearful growl that sent shivers down Flame's spine.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Flame!?" Cynder shouted in anger. Never did she expect Flame to attack Namigi without any warning, Cynder promised herself that she wouldn't allow anyone to harm her beloved mate when she was around or not, no matter who it was.

Flame swallowed his pride and moved back away from Cynder before looking at Namigi. "You should know better then to ask such a stupid question to your kin Namigi. You've put Marcus in a state where he wasn't paying any attention at all that he couldn't dodge a simple attack tat was reckless and wide open for a deathly counter and yet he got hit by it." Flame stated angrily.

Namigi and Cynder were shocked at Flame. He wasn't his normal cheerful self, every word he spoke was full of rage and sorrow. Namigi thought about it for a minute before cursing himself for being so stupid. Flame was right, he shouldn't have asked, yet he was so determined to find out how his hatchlings thought about him that he didn't care.

Namigi thought for a bit, wondering what he should do. Flame obviously was upset with Namigi for saying such a thing to his own hatchlings, and now Namigi was wondering how to make it up to them both like a father normally would. Although it didn't take him long to know what to do, he turned and looked at Cynder with a smile. "Cynder I am sorry, but it seems that we're gonna have to cut your vacation short a couple of days." Namigi said.

Cynder only smiled before walking over to Namigi and nuzzled him under his maw lovingly before looking into his eyes. "It's okay Namigi. I know what you're going to do, I know you'll make it up to me later." Cynder said lovingly before giving Namigi a kiss.

Namigi nodded at Cynder before kissing her and jumping off the cliff without hesitation or a second thought before spreading his wings out wide and taking to the sky. "I suppose I have to explain a lot when they see me." Namigi said to himself as he flew over the water and barrel rolled to miss a tree playfully seeing if he was still a great flyer. "Heh not bad Namigi, still got it." He said happily to himself as he flew towards Warfang.

**Meanwhile:**

Cynder pouted a little as she watched her dear mate fly away towards Warfang, but before she let her sadness take over she looked over at Flame with her still angry jade eyes. "Next time you have a problem Flame, you talk to him about it…because next time I won't pull my tail blade away from your neck." Cynder said coldly as she walked past him and towards the cave once again, leaving Flame on the cliff in shock.

**Meanwhile at Warfang:**

Marcus was walking the streets of Warfang as the thoughts of what his Uncle had said to him before leaving. Clearly Flame was angry with his father Namigi, yet should Marcus feel upset that his father is in trouble? Could his father even be in any trouble? Marcus thought long and hard about his uncle Flame could be doing. The guilt that he may have gotten his father in to some sort of trouble scratched his mind like a bad annoyance that wouldn't leave him alone no matter how many times he tried not to think about it.

As Marcus continued to stroll through the streets of Warfang an odd feeling began to grow in him, a feeling like someone or something was watching him. Marcus tried not to think to highly of it, he didn't need any more stress. However, without any warning Marcus jumped as a loud roar echoed throughout the sky above. Quickly looking up Marcus was shocked to see that the sky began to grow dark and twisted; the air began to thin and turn cold as if someone with a dark twisted heart was approaching.

Marcus watched as a dragon flew from the clouds, down towards Warfang with great haste and landed hard on top of a three-story building that looked over a wide-open square in the middle of Warfang. The dragon that stood on top of the roof was large and furious, with shimmering white scales and silver talon the dragon gazed at the hundreds of eyes that rested upon him. However, out of the hundreds of eyes looking up at the dragon, one pair caught his eyes. Marcus looked directly into the eyes of the unknown dragon, showing now emotion towards him. Marcus focused directly onto the dragon's pale blue eyes, a cold shiver was sent down Marcus's back as he realised the dragon noticed him and watched as a smirk slowly formed on the dragon's face.

The Dragon slowly raised it's head up, facing the sky before taking in a deep breath and as he opened his mouth: a wide and powerful ice beam explosion shot into the clouds as the ground began to shake violently. Everyone began to scream and shout in terror as they ran in different directions in a panic, all but Marcus. Marcus spread his little wings slowly, but before he could take off another dragon appeared next to him. Marcus looked up to see an old yet big green and brown dragon with a bolder spike tail end standing proud next to Marcus. "Terrador?" Marcus questioned not seeing the elder dragon in a while.

Terrador smiled at the young hatchling before looking back at the white dragon. Suddenly more dragons started to land behind Terrador and Marcus's eyes widened when he realised who they all were. "The…The Guardians? But why are you all here?" Marcus asked.

"Calm yourself young one." Terrador stated sternly yet calmly, causing Marcus to stop silently. "They are here because it is their duty to protect Warfang from any benevolent intruders that may cause harm to anyone or anything." Terrador exclaimed.

The Dragon looked down at the scene and chuckled lightly before launching off the building and landing on the ground in front of the Guardians, Terrador and Marcus twenty meters away from them. Vincent snarled as he saw the dragon land and stepped forward. "Tell us, what is your business here dragon and what is your name?" Vincent questioned demandingly.

The dragon smirked "My business is none of your concern Guardian of Poison. As for my name it's Blizra." The dragon answered.

Vincent didn't like how Blizra answered him, nor did he like how Blizra acted. "Easy Vincent." Spyro said as he walked forward, catching the eyes of Blizra.

"Ahhh the Purple Dragon and the Defeater of Malefor. Tell me how does it feel to remain alive, even if it is only for awhile." Blizra said.

"What did you say!" Lara shouted at Blizra in anger as Spyro was threatened.

Spyro quickly put his left wing in front of Lara to silence her easily as he looked at her, before turning to Blizra. "What makes you say that Blizra?" Spyro asked calmly.

Blizra shifted his gaze upon Marcus and gave the little dragon a look that sent shivers down the hatchling's spine before looking back at Spyro. "Because…He will awaken soon. My Master will return to Avalar once again." Blizra answered. "A shame the Dragon of Darkness isn't alive to stop him." Blizra warned.

Spyro's eyes widened, as the words left Blizra's maw. Could it be? Could Malefor be returning to Avalar? "You mean to say Malefor is returning?" Spyro asked.

Blizra shook his head in disbelief slowly as Spyro asked if the dark master would be returning. "No, that purple lizard is not the one I'm talking about." Blizra said.

"Then who?" Terrador asked without any hesitation.

Blizra smirked evilly as he quickly took to the sky above them. "My Master Colossus. The Harbinger of Destruction." As those words left his maw, Terrador's eyes widened, he remembered Namigi asking the elders to research on a dragon known as Colossus. "And like I said: A shame the Darkness Dragon is no longer alive." Blizra shouted in the air.

Suddenly a loud and ferrous roar echoed throughout the sky and a dragon speared Blizra out of the sky and through a building without any warning, and causing Blizra to land on his side in front of the guardians. "W-Who was that?!" Vincent shouted in disbelief that a dragon could move so fast.

Blizra got up slowly from the ground and watched as a dragon figure slowly walked out of the smoke of the crumbling building. "You think the Darkness Dragon is Dead huh?" The dragon said as he slowly came into view, causing everyone's except Marcus and Terrador's eyes to widen in shock. Namigi stood in front of everyone with the look in his eyes once more, the look of no fear, no hesitation. "Well you've got to get your facts right…Blizra." Namigi said.

Blizra's body trembled he didn't think Namigi was alive, he thought Namigi died a year ago, but here he was. Namigi was breathing and standing right in front of him with a look determined to tear Blizra to shreds. "N-Namigi? H-How are you alive?" Blizra asked.

"That won't matter when you're torn to pieces you cowardly Lizard. How dare you threaten my friends and cower behind the fact some ancient dragon is returning? I'll make sure you're good and dead before you get the chance to escape Warfang alive!" Namigi shouted as his aura exploded from him, causing the ground around him to crack and a shock wave to explode throughout Warfang.

**A/N: A few months and a cliff-hanger. God I am an asshole huh?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The sight of a father's rage

**A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone but I've had a bit of writer's block for awhile and I am sorry but this is a very short chapter due to it. Currently however I am trying to get some inspiration by reading a few novels and watching some great movies. So I should be my usual self again soon ^_^**

Marcus could feel the pressure of his father's power explode from his scales, Marcus never imagined that his father was this strong, he made the ground shatter, he sent shockwaves throughout the area with a roar all Marcus wanted to do now was watch and see what his legendary father could do.

Namigi starred Blizra in the eyes with rage yet he also allowed a thought to enter his mind, what if Marcus got hurt? What if his own power overwhelmed Marcus's body, he could see Marcus was shocked about how strong he was, yet he was afraid that Marcus would begin to fear him. Namigi shook his head attempting to focus, but as he reopened his eyes he coped a blow from Blizra's tail and sent him into the crumbling building behind him.

Spyro and Vincent suddenly attacked Blizra as they tried to surprise attack the pale blue dragon. Without any hesitation or warning, Blizra quickly vanished if a puff of ice blue smoke and reappeared behind Spyro and Vincent just as quickly as he vanished, surprising the two male dragons. "Nice try!" Blizra yelled as he opened his mouth and sent a huge beam of ice towards the two dragons.

Spyro quickly opened his maw and show out a few earth shards causing them to explode within Blizra's ice beam and freeze instantly, however it did stop Blizra's ice beam. Spyro stood before Blizra, his eyes focused directly on Blizra, read to attack and intercept his attacks.

Blizra smirked at Spyro, knowing that Spyro had in fact defeated Malefor with the aid of Cynder at his side. Blizra knew this wouldn't be easy, Spyro had aged since then, and has indeed grown stronger. "You've grown stronger from the dragon in the stories." Blizra said.

Spyro could sense the power that emanated from the ice dragon, it was immense, dark and twisted. Spyro knew this would be a great challenge for him. Spyro was ready for a great fight, but suddenly a great power erupted from behind him causing Spyro's eyes to widen as he and Blizra looked in the direction of the great power.

Black flames that reached three meters into the air surrounded a small yet dangerous looking dragon. Marcus's rage had taken a hold of the small hatchling, his small eyes had begun to glow a fiery blood red.

Blizra was clearly amused by the latest development of the small dragon, taking advantage of the situation, Blizra quickly knocked Spyro in the side before sending him into the side of a building, causing it to slowly crack along the side as Spyro collided with it rendering him helpless before Marcus speared into the side of Blizra, winding him.

Quickly recovering, Blizra turned on Marcus by stoping his left front paw onto the small frame of Marcus and kept him under his foot. Feeling his breath escaping his little lungs, Marcus gasped for air, trying to escape from under the ice dragon's foot. "I admire your bravery little one." Blizra said as he smirked evilly.

Flame was ready to charge at Blizra to save his nephew, however before he could take a step, Blizra was knocked off his feel by Cynder who came out of no where and looked at her little hatchling. "Marcus are you okay young one?" Cynder asked with worry. Her little hatchling smiled a little before closing his eyes as he rested knowing his mother was watching over him.

Blizra quickly stood back up when he got the chance, he witnessed Cynder standing over Marcus, ready to protect her little hatchling to her last breath if needed. This amused the white dragon, the former terror of the skies defending a hatchling.

Blizra was ready to attack but before his feet could move a terrible roar echoed throughout Warfang, followed by an extremely powerful amount of pressure from where Namigi resided. Marcus watched from the ground as his father slowly walked out of the crumbled building, his eyes staring at Blizra with the intent to kill. "You hurt my son." Namigi said coldly as he looked at Blizra with sheer aggression.

Blizra seemed quite amused with how Namigi's emotions were as of now. With a smirk on his face the white dragon decided to draw out the dragon's rage. "What of it? Going to cry about it are we? Or are you going to do something about it?" Blizra taunted.

Namigi knew what he had to do, nothing else would work again the dragon, yet he knew he'd be breaking his promise to Cynder if he did. He looked at Cynder with a saddened expression that slowly turned into a slight smile. "Cynder…I am sorry…But I have to break my promise again…and Marcus…I am terribly sorry that you have to see this…just don't be afraid." Namigi said as he slowly looked at Marcus before closing his eyes.

Cynder's heart began to give way, she always did hate this part…the calm before the storm. She bared witness to Namigi's powers before and how much he changed when he used them. Using his normal elements was acceptable to her, but the special element a Darkness dragon used was something she hated.

Everyone watched as Namigi's power began to grow, shattering the ground under his feet as the skies began to darken with heavy black clouds and lightning. Cynder had felt this before, fear began to take hold of her as the clouds began to spiral in the sky and slowly began to come down to the earth like a tornado. But this was new, the power was more intense then before; as if he had grown stronger this time.

The black tornado now swirled around Namigi, lightning sprayed outwards from the tornado and the sky, as thunder roared through the skies. Marcus watched closely, this was the first time he'd ever see his father fight. He wasn't afraid like his father had wanted, but as he witnessed the tornado die, his eyes widened with shock at the sight.

In Namigi's place stood a huge black dragon with black flames that clocked his body. The red lines and mating seal had disappeared and the tail blade of his father's had grown longer and sharper. Namigi had transformed into his second stage. As he slowly opened his eyes, Marcus saw how red they were, they were denser and began to glow deep red as if an inferno was inside his head.

Namigi looked at Blizra with his half closed eyes and calm expression. While Blizra looked back with his amused smirk. "So this is the famous second form that all Darkness dragons posses. Let's see if you are indeed as legendary as everyone makes you out to be!" Blizra shouted as he opened his maw wide and charged an Ice beam. Namigi stood still and did nothing but watch Blizra charge a huge ice beam and released it at Namigi.

Namigi watched as it travelled at a ludicrous speed that seemed to only get faster as it approached Namigi. Namigi sighed lightly as he watched the beam approach. "Pitiful." Namigi said in a deep, dark twisted voice before opening his maw wide and sending a black beam of fire at the ice beam, cutting straight through it as if it were cold butter meeting a hot knife before meeting Blizra and sending him into a wall.

Blizra was badly burned but before Namigi could approach the burnt dragon: The dragon laughed madly. "HAHAHAA YOU THINK THIS IS OVER DARKNESS DRAGON? JUST YOU WAIT… MY MASTER WILL COME AND I'LL BE THERE WHEN HE CRUSHES YOU LIKE A FLY!" Blizra shouted loudly before disappearing into a white cold mist.

"Tch…Coward." Namigi said as he noticed Blizra had disappeared. Namigi looked over at the guardians that were shocked at the sight of Namigi, but the eyes that Namigi were focused on, were the two eyes of his son. Marcus was shocked more then anyone, but he also saw admiration in his son's eyes. Namigi closed his eyes and calmed his heart before the burst of flames immediately engulfed Namigi and make him disappear in the blink of an eye.

Spyro was baffled, as were the other guardians as well. "N…Namigi's alive?" Spyro questioned as he looked at Cynder.

Cynder nodded before opening her mouth and picked up her son gently, making sure she didn't pick him up with her teeth before walking away with him in her mouth.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Getting to know his father

Namigi stood in the graveyard before the statues of his parents. His father was one of the greatest dragons to have lived, so strong and smart all Warfang loved him for his deeds as a guardian of Darkness. Namigi remembered fighting his father in training, how his father taught him to survive and to use his darkness abilities that developed faster then any previous Darkness dragon before him.

But as he looked at his mother, he was overwhelmed with sadness, the flashbacks of his mother dying before the hatchling's eyes along with his father at the hands of the 'Terror of the skies' Namigi never blamed Cynder for what occurred that night, Cynder was younger then he was, but the darkness Malefor's minions poured into her turned her into a wickedly evil being.

It wasn't long till someone approached him, causing him to turn his head in their direction disturbed his thoughts. Namigi watched as his own son approached and it saddened him gravely. Marcus stood by his father and looked at the cravings at the base of the statues his father was looking at and shivered a little. "What were they like father?" Marcus asked kindly as he looked at the statues.

Namigi forbade the talk of his parents, however the rule never applied to himself. Looking at the statues Namigi took in a deep breath. "They were the greatest dragons I've ever known Marcus. Your grandfather was a strong, honourable, smart and hard-headed warrior. Everyone looked up to him with admiration and love. Your grandmother however was a kind and gentle dragoness, she was incredibly strong for a female dragon and fought alongside your grandfather for as long as they knew each other, until the end of their days." Namigi explained kindly.

Namigi prayed that Marcus wouldn't dig any deeper into the subject however it was in vein when Marcus asked the question he dreaded. "So what happened to them? I've heard they were incredibly young." Marcus asked.

Namigi sighed as he looked at Marcus. "Don't hate her for this Marcus, she wasn't herself that night. But before I tell you I must ask do you know the story about the 'Terror of the skies?' Marcus?" Namigi asked.

Marcus looked at his father slowly and noticed the pain in his eyes. Marcus knew the subject he had asked his father brought pain to him now, but he knew it was too late to stop it. "Yes…I know mother was the 'Terror of the skies' however what is this to do with the story?" Marcus asked.

"Because when she was under the control of Malefor, your mother killed them both in the war." Namigi said causing Marcus's eyes to widen in shock. "I do not blame your mother for what happened that night Marcus, nor should anyone. I know who is responsible and I got my revenge against him. So do not blame your mother at all." Namigi said before turning away and walking towards the exit of the graveyard.

Marcus quickly followed his father without hesitation he was glad that the subject was over but he couldn't help but feel as though he had upset his father. "Um Dad…I didn't mean to upset you." Marcus said trying to apologise.

Namigi stopped and looked down at his little hatchling with a surprising smile. "It's fine, you had your right to ask and I told you. I just hope you're not afraid of me for what you saw when I fought Blizra." Namigi said.

Marcus had a quick flashback of when Namigi changed from a kind gentle to dragon to a blood seeker. He kept seeing the eyes of his father after the darkness swallowed him and changed him. "J…Just a little." Marcus admitted feeling ashamed.

Namigi smiled a little more. "It's fine son. It proves you're not stupid. Everyone believes that without fear you cannot over come it, so with that fear Marcus, embrace it and do your best to overcome it in order to become stronger okay." Namigi explained trying to give Marcus some advice.

Marcus thought about what his father had said and realised that Namigi was giving him some advice he must have heard before from someone. "Dad…I've been training with Uncle Flame for awhile…but if at all possible could you teach me how to use my shadow ability?" Marcus questioned.

Namigi breathed in deeply before nodding, he knew Marcus wished to become strong like him and he understood why. Seeing your father getting flung against a wall and seeing your friends defeated easily could put more stress on a dragon's mind more then thought possible, however no one knew better then Namigi how it felt for a hatchling. "Meet me in the middle of the forest tomorrow alone. I'll tell Flame and Cyril why you are not attending their classes." Namigi said as he made his way towards Warfang.

Marcus followed Namigi into Warfang and noticed who people looking at him, everyone was shocked and surprised to see his father, some smiled, others cried but what surprised Marcus was a few hatchlings his age and some a little older then him run up to Namigi laughing and cheering. Saying 'our hero' or greeting him as 'The Great Namigi'.

Namigi stoped and smiled as he looked at the hatchlings. "Well hello young ones are you all behaving for your parents and carers?" Namigi asked kindly with a smile on his face.

Most of the hatchlings nodded and a few spoke kindly saying yes they were. But one caught Marcus's eye. A small red hatchling smiled as he approached Namigi. "Yes I have my lord. We are all pleased that you've returned as well." The Hatchling said.

Namigi noticed the hatchling's formalities and chuckled lightly as he lowered his head to be eye level with the hatchling. "Well that is pleasant news young one. You are indeed a well-mannered boy as well. Your parents or carer must be so proud." Namigi said gently before raising his head back up so he stood up straight.

Some of the hatchlings smiled before they all looked at Marcus with a smile and surrounded him. "Wow so this is your kin my lord?" Another hatchling asked as he looked at Marcus who looked back.

Namigi smiled and nodded as he looked down at Marcus. "Yes he is my son little ones. This is Marcus." Namigi said happily. "However we're sorry but we best be off now, we do have a lot of things we need to do." Namigi said in order to leave the hatchlings. The hatchling all nodded and laughed happily as they all ran off to their families before Namigi began to walk away towards the Guardian's hall with Marcus following him.

"They were so formal to you." Marcus said quietly as he caught up to his father and began to walk beside him.

Namigi chuckled lightly as he heard Marcus's words. "Well you best get used to it Marcus. Being a noble as you are it's customary for normal civilians to address us formally." Namigi said as he walked up the stair slowly along side Marcus.

Marcus didn't understand what his father meant, how come everyone had to be formal to him and his father? Since when did children have such high respect for the nobles? "Just how long has this been occurring?" Marcus questioned.

Namigi stopped at the top of the stairs and smiled at Marcus. "You really have an outstanding vocabulary for a hatchling Marcus. I see Cyril taught you well. As for your question I have no idea either. I never questioned it nor have I ever desired to research upon the matter." Namigi said casually.

Marcus laughed a little at his father's assumptions. "Actually I taught myself, after all I do read at an adult dragon's level Dad." Marcus said as he walked past his father and into the Guardian's hall.

Namigi followed his son happily, he enjoyed spending time with his son and getting to know him, but he couldn't help but feel bad that he wasn't spending as much time with Emma. "You really are outstanding for a hatchling Marcus. Tell me, was all this to impress your mother?" Namigi asked.

Marcus stopped walking and looked up at his father with a slight smile. "That's part of the reason, another part was in order to study on you." Marcus said.

"Me?" Namigi asked.

Marcus nodded in agreement. "Yes, is it strange for a son to want to learn about his parents? But I do have a couple questions for you if you don't mind. Something's I didn't get to learn from Mother or books." Marcus explained.

Namigi was amused at how far his son had come at such a young age. "Well I see no harm in it, but know that there are a few things that I will not tell you. Everyone has their secrets after all Marcus." Namigi explained as he led his son to a training area.

Marcus looked around the training area and then focused on his father who now stood opposite him a few meters away. "Um Dad what are you doing?" Marcus asked when he noticed his father was standing away from him.

"Well I'd like to know how good your Uncle has taught you, plus I'd like to see how well you use your Shadow ability." Namigi explained. "So…you get to fight me one on one. Of course I will be holding back…a lot." Namigi said happily just to make sure Marcus didn't get scared.

Marcus suddenly smiled when he was told he'd fight his Dad and got into a perfect battle stance that his uncle flame had taught him. "So what do you want to see first?" Marcus asked.

"Do you know how to do 'Shadow Flame' Marcus?" Namigi asked as he smiled, noticing his son's stance.

Marcus looked a little confused when Namigi asked him about 'Shadow Flame'. "Um what's 'Shadow Flame'?" Marcus asked

"Oh so you don't know, well what can you do with your Shadow ability?" Namigi asked.

"Well I know how to disappear into my shadow and move around the ground before shooting up out of it." Marcus explained.

Namigi sighed a little before stretched his body and popped his bones in place before breathing in deeply as his shadow began to slowly crawl up his legs and surround his body. Marcus watched wide-eyed as his father's shadow cloaked his body. "Now attack me with everything you've got Marcus." Namigi said as he stood still.

Marcus nodded before charging at his father with full speed and leaped into the air as he spun around and used his tail blade as a whip. But to Marcus's surprise, his tail blade passed through Namigi as if he were just a big shadow, causing his little red eyes to widen in shock as he landed and looked at his father. "H…How did you do that?" Marcus questioned as Namigi smirked a little.

Namigi laughed lightly as he looked at his speechless son. "Well it's an advanced shadow skill I learned. By focusing and harnessing my shadow to cloak my body and allowing it to spread through my body, I can turn into a 3D living shadow. An excellent defensive skill, but it has one draw back." Namigi explained as he raised his front left foot and slammed it down on Marcus, who just passed through Namigi's attack. "I can't harm you and you cannot harm me." Namigi said.

Marcus was amazed as he back away from his father and watched as the shadow that cloaked his father, disappeared and sank back down into the ground under him. "Are you going to teach me how to use my shadow ability father?" Marcus questioned as he knew that his father's Shadow ability was the second strongest ability he could use.

Namigi thought about it for a moment but nodded slightly. "I will but before I do Marcus you have to understand that a few of my methods might be dangerous and questionable, but you have to promise me that you won't question me or disobey them understood?" Namigi asked.

Marcus nodded in agreement as he heard his father's warning. "Yes father, I understand." Marcus said.

"Good, we'll pick up your training two days from now in the forest where we won't be disturbed by anyone. In the mean time go to Cyril, I believe your class with him is about to start." Namigi said before leaving the arena. "And before you ask Marcus, yes I will be home when you and Emma finish." Namigi said as he left Marcus and walked further into the temple. **"I believe it's about time I go and address the guardians. They most likely have a lot of questions they wish to ask me."** Namigi thought to himself as he made his way to the Guardian Hall.

As the doors to the Guardian Hall opened and Namigi entered the large room, he walked in the middle of the room and looked at the Guardians that sat behind a large, long table. The symbols of the elements were mounted on the wall behind the guardians that looked at Namigi.

Namigi knew everyone of his comrades as looked at them all from left to right sat:

Frost, the guardian of Ice

Volt, the guardian of Electricity

Sly, the guardian of Shadow

Lara, the guardian of Fear

Vincent, the guardian of Poison

Cynder, the guardian of Life

Cooper, the guardian of Wind

Stephanie, the guardian of Time

Flame, the guardian of Fire

And Spyro, the guardian of Earth

The spot next to Cynder's left vacant and looked like it had been for over a while. Namigi knew why it was, because above that spot on the wall was the symbol of Darkness, Namigi's spot.

"Namigi, the 25th dragon of Darkness, and current guardian of Darkness. Your fellow guardians and I wish to know how you survived when the fortress of Malefor exploded in darkness and destroyed itself along with the Dark master himself. We also wish to know why you did not return after his destruction at you hands." Flame asked, as he was the first to speak.

Namigi knew that he had to speak now, he had no choice to now. Even though he was a noble the guardians of Warfang did have the most influence of power. "Would the guardians care for the long version or the short version?" Namigi asked.

"We would prefer the version that answers the our questions. Do not forget, you are in fact a noble and a hero to all of Avalar, our home planet as well as the 25th dragon of Darkness and current Guardian of Darkness. Therefor you're the most powerful dragon within Warfang and Avalar, diplomatically and physically. Therefor your words are regarded the most important and influential." Vincent said.

Namigi sighed deeply before he lifted his head and looked at the symbol of Darkness, as the images of his fight with Malefor pierced his mind. "On that day a hundred thoughts filled my mind, most were concerning about how I'd survive, but one thought was different. I thought about how I'd win against the Dark Master. I wondered whether or not I'd survive and live to see my hatchlings live out their days by their mother's side. But I was kidding myself, I know it seems bad to say in front of my mate and friends that stand before me: but I had accepted death. I had used much of my strength and life force that day. As I felt my dying breath approach, time seemed to stop suddenly before I was met with a vision of a certain dragon." Namigi said.

Cynder knew how preposterous it had sounded even when Namigi told her. She waited for him to tell them all about the dragon he saw. "Who was this dragon you saw Namigi?" Sly questioned.

"My father." Namigi replied, startling the guardians.

Flame thought Namigi had gone insane, out of all the things Namigi could have said, he mentioned that his father had visited him in a vision however. "That battle must have hurt your head a lot more then have expected Namigi." Flame said.

"As much as it sounds preposterous, I know what I saw and heard. The summary of all this is that I have healed over the year and now I can live a long happy life with my family and do my duties as the Guardian of Darkness till I die of old age." Namigi exclaimed. "Now if you'll all excuse me, I have some personal business to attend to." Namigi said before he walked to the exit.

"You can start working again in two days. Till then spend time with your family." Frost explained.

Namigi looked over at the guardians sternly, He didn't bother to argue or abuse them, not seeing any point in doing so, and without a word; he left the hall and walked out on to the steps that lead up into the hall before looking up at the sky. "Soon it will come. I have the feeling Blizra was only a scout for someone." Namigi said to himself quietly.

**MEANWHILE ELSEWHERE:  
><strong>

Blizra walked into the mountainside and deep into a dark cave. The cave seemed to go on for miles, yet as Blizra made his way down to the deepest pit in the cave he was meet by a dark red dragon. "Blizra…you smell of failure." The dragon said darkly.

Blizra sighed as he walked past the tall dragon. "Careful Blaze, even the most hot flame can be put out if chilled enough. Now if you'll excuse me, he awaits my report." Blizra said before walking away. Blizra entered a huge dark chamber and walked out onto a balcony that overlooked a huge scaly rock. "I have returned…Master." Blizra said as he looked directly at the rock.

After 10 seconds of silence the rock stirred loudly as if it were growling, before it began to move as rocks fell off and huge grey, rock like wings spread out wide. Blizra watched as two giant eyes opened. The rock was actually a giant dragon. "Blizra… you were ordered to watch them, not reveal yourself." The dragon said in a dark deep twisted voice.

"Forgive me Master. But I saw it necessary to show myself to them, after all…he was there." Blizra said.

The dragon raised his head up high enough to look Blizra in the eyes. "So the rumour was correct. The dragon of darkness lives then, this is good news." The dragon said.

"Yes, however he didn't use the power you wanted to see." Blizra explained.

"That would explain how you survived. It seems you aren't a total failure after all Blizra, however I sense there is something else on your mind." The dragon said.

"Yes my master. The son of Namigi, he's more powerful then we thought…but you already knew about him didn't you?" Blizra asked.

"That is nothing for you to concern yourself with Blizra. The kin of the Darkness dragon and the former Terror of the skies are indeed powerful, yet to realize and show their true powers. Soon they will be far stronger then you Blizra, as for him… he will grow far stronger then ever thought possible by anyone." The dragon explained causing Blizra's eyes to widen. "Soon I will have enough power to reveal myself to Avalar…soon I will destroy Warfang… then Namigi will be next." The dragon said.

Blizra nodded. "I understand…Master Colossus." Blizra said before leaving the chamber slowly.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
